K-ON Story
by CamXDanna
Summary: Kehidupan Klub K-On tidak semudah diperkirakan. Pasti ada suka Duka. / Latihan kali ini kaku, semuanya terfokus pada masing-masing, tidak saling support. / AKU GA BOHONG SAMA SEKALI DENGANMU AZU-NYAN! / Senpai kau harus menceritakan semuanya setelah senpai Sadar / Percuma Budokan jika kita Begini / K-ON selamanya / Happy Ending Or Sad Ending (Maybe?).


**Disclaimer : Kakyfly**

**Warning **:** Typo (Maybe?)-, Tata penulisannya masih Acak-acakan**

**Don't Like, Please Click Back**

**Mau Bashing ? Bashing Fictnya Jangan Charanya**

**"Bla Bla Bla" :Percakapan Biasa**

**' Bla Bla Bla' : Inner**

**Re-Published**

**Happy Reading All.**

* * *

Azusa membuka pintu Rumahnya yang kebetulan tidak terkunci.

"Tadaima…" Azusa membuka sepatu sekolahnya dan menyusunnya di rak sepatu

"Okaerinasai, Tumben cepat pulang Azusa-chan…" Terlihat seorang wanita berusia 38 Tahun sedang Membawa makan malam ke meja dapur.

"Ahh Kaa-san, Tou-san mana? Ahh pasti Tou-san pulang malam lagi…!" Kesal Azusa jika mengingat pekerjaan Ayahnya atau kerja lembur yang dilakukan Ayahnya.

"Sudah Azusa-chan. Ga baik bicara seperti itu, Tou-san kan cari uang buat Azusa-chan juga kan…" Hibur Ibu Azusa yang membuat Azusa tenang

"Kaa-san benar juga. Aku kekamar dulu Kaa-san…" Azusa berjalan kekamar Sambil memegang Tas gitar 'Mustang' Kesayangannya.

Sesampainya dikamar, Azusa menggantung Tas gitarnya dan mengambil pakaian yang akan digunakannya setelah mandi

**Azusa P.O.V**

'_Capeknya, Ga biasanya latihan ini serasa Kaku, semuanya sangat fokus…_' Aku melepas pakaian sekolahnya dan masuk kekamar mandi.

_'Apalagi Sifat Yui-senpai yang sedikit berbeda hari ini…_' Aku mengingat kejadian tadi siang membuat kepalaku bekerja keras untuk bisa dimengerti.

**Azusa P.O.V END**

**FLASHBACK**

Azusa membuka pintu yang dimana anggota Grup 'Musik ringan (K-ON)' belum datang selain dirinya.

"Ahh, belum datang…" Azusa pun membuka tas gitar "Mustang"nya dan mulai Bermain solo.

Tak lama kemudian Yui diikuti Tsumugi Masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ahh Azu-nyan ngapa'in?" Tanya Yui Sembari menaruh Tas sekolahnya di Sofa. Tak ada pelukan maupun Gosokan pipi "Spesial" (?) Yui kepada Azusa

"Lagi latihan Yui-senpai…" Jawab Azusa tanpa melirik Yui.

"Ohh, semangat Azu-nyan! " Yui menepuk kepala Azusa dan mulai duduk sambil memainkan 'Gita'.

"Yui-chan mau teh apa? Azusa-chan yang biasa atau mau rasa baru?" Tanya Tsumugi sambil menyiapkan gelas yang akan dipakai.

"Teh susu sama Pie yang manis Mugi-chan." Jawab Yui dengan riang.

"Yang biasa saja Mugi-senpai." Jawab Azusa tanpa melirik dikarenakan focus pada gitarnya (?).

**-Beberapa saat kemudian-**

"Teh sama kue nya sudah siap. Sebaiknya dimakan cepat yah Azusa-chan, Yui-chan." Tsumugi duduk di kursi tempat mereka sering bercengkrama bersama. Diikuti Azusa dan Yui yang juga duduk di tempat masing-masing (?).

"Yosh, Itadakimasu… Ahh- Uhuk uhuk." Disaat Mereka baru ingin memakan Pie, tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan Pintu yang terbuka secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa'an sih kalian berdua!" Gerutu Yui karena Acara makannya diganggu.

"Hari ini tidak ada istirahat…" Jawab Ritsu dengan lantang.

"Kita harus latihan. Tidak ada kata tidak!" Mio tidak kalah lantangnya dengan Ritsu.

"Terserahlah!" Yui bangkit dari kursinya dan langsung mengambil 'Gita'. Tidak ada penolakan yang biasa Yui lakukan.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban dari Mugi, tapi dia sudah berada di posisi latihannya.

"B-baiklah… Ini lah yang selalu kutunggu dari Senpai." Jawab Azusa dengan senang walaupun dia masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.  
_'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…!_'

**-FLASHBACK END-**

"Nyaaaa… Jangan dipikirin lah, ini kan peningkatan. Aku seharusnya senang." Azusa membasahi Tubuhnya. Tidak lupa sabun digosoknya di sekujur badan.  
_'Tapi jika ini pertanda buruk- Ahh apa yang aku pikirin ini…'_ Azusa membasuh Sekujur badannya dan melilitkan Handuk ke tubuhnya.

Tidak lama setelah Azusa mengenakan pakaian santainya, Tiba-tiba dia Mendapakan SMS dari Yui.

From : Yui-senpai  
To : Azusa

Azu-nyan, Kita ketemuan ditaman jam 7 Malam ini. Penting ! xD

From : Azusa  
To : Yui-senpai

Baiklah Yui-senpai. Tapi awas jika ga penting !

From: Yui-senpai  
To : Azusa

Oke Azu-nyan ! xD

"Hah… Sepenting itukah Yui-senpai." Azusa menghela nafas sambil memikirkan pembicaraan yang akan diobrol'in Mereka berdua nanti.

"Azusa-chan, makan malam siap." Teriak Ibu Azusa dari balik pintu kamar.

"Ha'i Kaa-san aku kesana." Azusa keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan kaos oblong warna putih polos dan Rok pendek 14CM dari lutut. (Maklum. Author ga pandai tentang fashion) #Ditendang Readers.

* * *

Waktu menunjukan pukul 7 Malam dimana seharusnya Azusa dan Yui bertemu di Taman sesuai perjanjian mereka. Azusa tampak duduk dikursi taman sembari mendengarkan musik dari Dari Handphone.

**Azusa P.O.V**

_'Aku menunggu Yui-senpai Saat jam segini. Awas kalo Yui-senpai Bohong.'_ Aku melihat jam tanganku yang menunjukan pukuk 19.05.

_'Sudah 5 menit lewat, tunggu 5 Menit lagi lah.'_ Akupun mengeratkan Jaket yang membalut badanku (Tentunya dengan Kaos putih tadi).

_'Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat Yui-senpai sedang berlari dengan cepatnya.'_ Aku pun berdiri dari kursi Taman yang kududuki tadi untuk menyapa Yui senpai.

**Azusa P.O.V End**

**Normal P.O.V**

Yui berlari dengan kecepatan yang tidak Yui lakukan biasanya, jangan lupa dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal menghiasi aksi Yui.

"Hah, Hah, Hah, A-aku terlambat berapa menit Azu-nyan?" Tanya Yui sambil mengatur pernafasannya kembali normal

"Cuma 5 menit Yui-senpai. Langsung keintinya, Apa yang akan Yui-senpai katakan. Apakah sepenting itu? " Tanya Azusa kepada Yui yang sepertinya sudah normal.

"Tapi sebelumnya…" Tiba-tiba Yui memeluk Azusa dan menggosokan Pipinya ke Pipi Azusa.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan Y-yui-senpai!" Azusa mendorong Yui sehingga pelukan Yui terlepas dari Azusa.

"Jadi ini hal penting yang ingin Yui-senpai bicarakan ?!" Bentak Azusa kepada Yui walaupun sekarang wajah Azusa merah padam karena malu.

"Tee hee… Baik Azu-nyan. Apakah Azu-nyan merasa aneh dengan sikap kami berempat tadi?" Tanya Yui dengan wajah serius.

"H-Hai. Latihan kali ini kaku, semuanya terfokus pada masing-masing, tidak saling support." Kritik Azusa dengan latihan mereka tadi siang.

"G-gomennasai Azu-nyan." Yui menundukan wajahnya dan air mata mulai turun melewati Pipinya.

"Y-yui-senpai, kenapa Yui-senpai? Ayo cerita sama aku!" Azusa mengelap Bekas air mata di Pipi Yui.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk menenangkan Yui dari tangisannya. Dan nampaknya kali ini Yui mengalami masalah yang serius.

"Yui-senpai kenapa? Cerita sama aku." Azusa berusaha membujuk Yui agar menceritakan semuanya. Sampai….

"Aku sama Mugi-chan lagi ada masalah sama Mio dan Ritsu." Jawaban datar dari Yui namun sangat mengejutkan Azusa.

"A-apa maksud Y-yui-senpai… jangan bohong Yui-senpai!" Bentak Azusa kepada Yui.

"AKU GA BOHONG SAMA SEKALI DENGANMU AZU-NYAN!" Teriak Yui kepada Azusa dan seketika itu Yui pingsan.

"Y-yui-senpai, Yui-senpai!" Azusa menggerakan tubuh Yui tapi hasilnya Nihil. Azusa akhirnya mengangkat Tubuh Yui ke bangku Taman Dan membiarkan Pahanya sebagai Bantalan buat Yui yang tengah pingsan.

_'Yui-senpai, kau harus menceritakan semuanya setelah Yui-senpai sadar.'_ Ucap batin Azusa sembari melihat keindahan malam menampakan keindahannya. 

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**Hallo, Disini kembali author yang baru belajar siapa lagi kalo bukan CamXDanna #Plakk  
kali ini Cam kembali membuat Fict Rated T (Siapa yang mau Rated M silahkan Request) #Digampar Readers  
Makasih yang udah baca Fict  
Silahkan di review jika banyak kesalahan (Flame juga boleh xD?)**

v

v


End file.
